


Вспышка

by alex_primary



Series: Перекрестки миров [2]
Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary
Summary: «На корабле было ужасно скучно. Сначала Крэг Хак спасался в кубрике, где хлестал хмельное кружками и играл в кости с моряками, но путь был неблизкий, и вскоре все доступные развлечения ему надоели...»
Series: Перекрестки миров [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654372
Kudos: 1





	Вспышка

Он не привык сидеть на одном месте — жажда сражений и наживы беспрестанно звала его в путь, и он, едва заслышав ее клич, отправлялся на поиски приключений на море или на суше. Он заключал сделки, веселился в трактирах, крушил врагов верной секирой и почти всегда добивался своего, даже если для этого надо было умыться кровью. Его не сломили ни невзгоды, ни трудности, ни предательства, ни сама Расплата, озарившая Энрот огнем и укрывшая знакомые земли пеплом, и в обоих мирах его имя звучало одинаково — Крэг Хак.

На корабле было ужасно скучно. Сначала Крэг Хак спасался в кубрике, где хлестал хмельное кружками и играл в кости с моряками, но путь был неблизкий, и вскоре все доступные развлечения ему надоели. Потискать бы баб, да где ж их найти на борту у суеверных идиотов-торговцев, которые согласились его подбросить до одного из островов, затерянных в Золотом море. И чхать они хотели на то, что в Аксеоте тьма девок рассекает на судах, для них не к добру это, и точка. Вонючие мракобесы. Что они понимают в бабах на кораблях? Баба на корабле — отрада сердцу, но ни одной бабы не было, и варвара снедала тоска.

На несколько дней Крэг отправился в одинокое плаванье по хмельным морям и туманным грезам, заливая в себя все, что только было на борту, подчас забывая о еде и время от времени пытаясь развязать драку, но и это не помогло ему отвлечься от бесконечной качки, корабельной тесноты и страшного недовольства кока, подсчитывающего убытки. Зараза, и все-то он считает, все-то есть ему дело до того, сколько варвар пьет и сколько ест. И плевать он хотел, что ежели на судно заползало морское чудище, Крэг первый с радостными воплями встречал монстра и рубил на мелкие куски. Правда, останки приходилось возвращать в синие глубины — кок отчего-то наотрез отказывался их готовить. И зря. Вот берсерки никогда бы не побрезговали таким даром. А этих разве поймешь? И на все-то у них правила, и на все-то у них какие-то приметы и предубеждения.

В одну из ночей Крэг, не успев вырваться из хмельных оков, выбрался по нужде на палубу, прошелся до гальюна и только, уставившись на россыпь звезд над головой, озаботился было попаданием журчащей струи в подобие деревянной урны, как где-то у него за плечом прозвучал знакомый голос, а в нос ударил паскудный запах благовоний: 

— Отливаешь при свете полной луны?

Мимо варвара бесшумно проплыл темный силуэт. Известный силуэт, даже слишком известный, пусть и в непривычном облачении. Сандро. Лжец, подлец и тот еще засранец. Крэг дернулся от неожиданности и едва не обмочил себе сапоги.

— Да не волнуйся ты так, продолжай. Все легче будет разговаривать.

Варвара закружил ураган разнообразных чувств, но он, пусть и с трудом, сдержался, скрипнул зубами, пожал плечами и, справив нужду и подтянув штаны, зло уставился в пустые глазницы знаменитого некроманта:

— Что, — выдавил Крэг, пытаясь совладать с неповоротливым языком, — выжил, гнилая крыса? А я уж думал, что эти идиоты своим фейерверком разнесли твой костлявый зад на множество частей и ты издох где-нибудь в дебрях полыхающего Энрота. Но нет, вы посмотрите на него! — варвар сорвался на крик и всплеснул руками. — Он сияет тут в золотой короне рядом с зассанным нужником как ни в чем не бывало! И хочет говорить! Со мной! Как будто забыл, что некогда обдурил меня, чем, сука, жутко меня разозлил!  
— Сожалею, мой дорогой, — Сандро стоял близко к варвару, но все же недостаточно, чтобы тот в сердцах ухватился за его одежды, — но да, Расплате я тоже не по зубам. И да, ты мне снова нужен.  
— Топор тебе в череп! — сплюнул Крэг, сокрушаясь, что оставил секиру то ли в кубрике, то ли на камбузе — никак не получалось припомнить, где именно он был перед выходом на палубу. — И к дьяволу разговорчики эти все твои паскудные!  
— Где же твое оружие хваленое, а, дорогой?  
— Да больно нужно! — раззадорился варвар и бросился на Сандро.

Некромант в последнее мгновение скользнул в сторону, увернулся от удара, а после еще от одного — Крэг знатно надрался и с трудом владел своим телом, не то что языком. 

— Не достанешь, дорогой. Я выбрал правильные время и место, чтобы повидаться с тобой.  
— Вот же сука какая, а! — в очередной раз безрезультатно замахнулся варвар. — Честь твоя где?  
— С честью долго не живут, а у меня, знаешь ли, планы. Далеко идущие.  
— Планы у него, сука, — процедил Крэг, — еще подмигни мне тут и скажи, что я в доле!  
— В доле? Извини, но нет. 

Сандро одним тычком древка посоха опрокинул варвара на спину, и едва тот успел опомниться, как некромант обрушил на его голову светящийся набалдашник, произнеся напоследок туманное: «Легкой дороги, старина!» Краткая боль. Вспышка. Кромешная темнота и ничто.

— К-к-капитан? — послышался чей-то встревоженный голос.

Крэг Хак приоткрыл глаза и сощурился от яркого света. Вокруг столпились какие-то мутные силуэты, кто-то перешептывался. Варвар привстал, потер немного побаливающую голову, неожиданно обнаружил, что видит только одним глазом, и нащупал на втором повязку — что за ерунда?!

— Капитан, храни вас моря, вы целы! 

Крэг недоуменно воззрился на какого-то юнца и понял, что обращаются именно к нему.

— Какой я тебе капитан, щенок?!

По палубе, незнакомой палубе, было прокатились разноголосые смешки, но тут же стихли, как будто разношерстная толпа осознала, что он не шутит.

— О, да капитана знатно огрела та русалка, — проговорила женщина-орк из команды, положила свою когтистую руку ему на плечо и силой повела его прочь, подальше от шума. — Но от них остались только рыбьи хвосты, капитан, зря они к нам сунулись.  
— Ты-то еще кто?  
— Я-то? — она воззрилась на него своими красными глазами и крепче стиснула его плечо. — Дочь твоя, не признал, что ли?  
— Чего?! — вспыхнул было Крэг, но посмотрев на нее еще мгновение, сначала скривился, а после хохотнул: — Лжешь, чертяка! Шуточки у тебя, Шрал, конечно.

Она довольно кивнула, понимая, что к нему возвращается память:

— Так-то лучше, капитан!

А Крэг оглянулся и осознал, что уже плавал на этом корабле, и не раз, что знает каждого моряка не только в лицо, но и по имени, что он действительно капитан, а глаза лишился в схватке с проклятыми эльфами. И что это вдруг на него нашло?

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Вечно и всегда благодарю Нину Юдину за вычитку текста и внесенные правки.
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Might and Magic 2017, принявшей участие в Баттле 2017 года.  
> Драббл является частью сборника «Перекрестки миров» (http://wtfb2017.diary.ru/p211815368.htm)


End file.
